Frozen
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: What happens when Kirk, Spock, and McCoy end up fighting to survive in the middle of a snowstorm? Some Spirk fluff, McCoy jokes, and tribbles! Pairing: Kirk/Spock, no slash.
1. A Situation

**Beta Gamma 24 - 10:48 p.m. **

_This is ridiculous. _I thought, wrapping my arms tighter around myself. _Iowa was never this cold. _ Shaking my head, I pulled out my communicator. "Captain's Log, Stardate 4526: Following our Klingon entanglement at Starbase 6, the Enterprise has traveled to a remote planet in deep space with orders to survey the planet and make an updated map of the area where a new science outpost is to be built. I beamed down to the planet accompanied by First Officer Mr. Spock and ship surgeon Dr. McCoy, only to find the planet's climate a tad…chilly. Unfortunately, one of the tribbles had made its way into the warp core systems, and Mr. Scott is unable to beam us back. For the time being, the landing party is forced to adapt, and do whatever we can to survive." I closed my communicator with a snap and turned back to the team.

"How's that shelter coming Bones?" Dr. McCoy's head popped out from the brush, shaking his head, sending water droplets flying. "It's not much, but it'll keep us relatively safe. I swear, if I ever see one of those damn tribbles again I'm going to dissect it with a rusty spoon." He grumbled.

"Doctor, may I remind you that in this weather, with the current temperature and wind chill that hypothermia will set in within fifteen minutes if we do not get undercover." Spock said in his usual clipped tone.

"Spock, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't Vulcans have a higher core temperature than humans?" I asked, shivering from the wind.

"Yes. Due to my status as a Vulcan-Human hybrid, I am able to withstand lower temperatures than pure Vulcans, but I am not immune to hypothermic shock."

Indeed, Spock was not immune and neither were we. My fingers and toes were starting to go numb, and the wind was making Bone's wizened old face look red and chapped. Spock looked the strangest of us all, trying desperately not to shiver, as if he was above every human imperfection, and the tips of his ears and nose were tinted green as the icy wind drew his Vulcan blood to the surface of his skin.

"Well, we won't be any warmer standing out here." I said and with that, we all crawled into the shelter, first Mccoy, Spock, then finally I edged my way into the small shelter Bones had made in the bushes.

As soon as we were all inside, a gust of wind blew a branch over the entrance of our shelter and it was pitch black.

"Ouch! Dammit Spock scoot over!"

"Doctor, if I were able to move I would, the fact remains that I cannot. Believe me I find this invasion of my personal space as uncomfortable as you do."

"Just shut up and move over!"

"The perimeter of this shelter is inadequate to fit our combined body masses. Perhaps if you would have put more thought into the creation of the shelter, we would not be experiencing this issue."

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Gentlemen!" I called out to the darkness. There was the rustling of leaves and I felt two pairs of eyes on me. "Don't make me separate the two of you. This is all we got until it warms up again at dawn. Now, do your best to relax and try to get some sleep."

There was silence for a minute. "Alright Jim." Said McCoy finally.

"Good." I replied, as I laid down and curled up into a tight ball, wishing it wasn't so cold. It was quiet again for a long time, and then I heard Spock whisper, "One does not have to call you stupid, Doctor, for sometimes it is blatantly obvious."

McCoy growled, and I sighed, thinking to myself. _It is going to be a __**very**__ long night._


	2. Waiting It Out

**Beta Gamma 24 – 12:03 a.m.**

Less than two hours in the shelter and our situation had not improved by much. I **had **been forced to separate Spock and Bones after about 20 minutes, due to their incessant bickering, and there had been nothing but stony silence since.

As the time went on, the temperature dropped steadily, until I forgot what it was like to be warm. The wind cut through me like a knife, running through my very core. It had even started to snow a little bit, but thankfully our primitive cave was keeping most of the precipitation out.

"Y'all awake?" Bones called out in the darkness, turning over to face us.

"I don't think we ever slept, Bones, to be honest." I replied good-naturedly, though it was very true.

"Affirmative Captain, this temperature is extremely detrimental." Spock's quiet voice added. I chuckled. _Vulcans certainly have a gift for understatement._

"I thought Vulcan's didn't sleep," McCoy noted, and I swear I could hear my First Officer roll his eyes.

"Yes Doctor, Vulcan's prefer a special form of meditation as substitute for sleep, but as this meditation lowers the function rate of the body systems, I found that course of action highly illogical. Conventional sleep does not slow the metabolism or heart rate at all, compared to meditation. It is not my first choice, but I would like to be alive when we are eventually beamed aboard the Enterprise."

"Yeah, yeah you hobgoblin. Just admit that you can't adapt like the 'Vulcan-above-it-all' you claim to be." Mccoy joked.

In the tight quarters, I felt Spock stiffen at my side. "Doctor, do not start an argument you cannot hope to finish." I sighed and nudged McCoy with my elbow.

"Play nice. Let's see if we can get a hold of Scotty." I said, flipping open my communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." Uhura answered, her voice music to my ears.

"Lieutenant, how goes the repairs to the ship?"

"Mr. Scott has managed to get the tribble out of the warp core, but it did considerable damage. He estimated they'd finish in about 6 hours."

_6 hours. That's a long time to be out in the cold. _"Lieutenant, send everyone who works Engineering on Beta Shift down to help Scotty and relieve some of Alpha shift. You too, Uhura, we can hold out down here, make sure you get some rest."

"Aye sir, Enterprise out." She replied. I shut my communicator and sighed, curling up into an even tighter ball.

"Captain." Came the even voice of my first officer. I turned over, almost nose to nose with the Vulcan.

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

Although I could barely see anything in the darkness, I watched Spock frown as he said: "We are going to make it back to the ship, aren't we Captain?"

I pressed my lips together and reached forward for Spock's hand, but he abruptly pulled away. I smirked. "We'll be fine Spock, we just have to hold on till morning and hope Scotty gets the repairs done."

There was silence for a moment as I turned back over and I heard Spock say, "A hope, Captain, is not much to go on."


	3. Cuddles

**Beta Gamma 24: 2:17 a.m. **

Time, it seemed, had slowed to a stop. Sleep was out of the question, so I began to pass the time by counting my heartbeats. Each thud allowed me to confirm that I was still alive, for now.

Spock tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I rolled over to face him, hyper-aware of how close we were to each other.

"Captain," he said quietly. "The doctor has not moved in some time..." He left the thought unfinished, and I almost detected a hint of...dare I say it...concern on his face. Without hesitation, I sat up slightly and looked over at Bones. He was still. Very still.

Fighting to control my own worry,, I reached for McCoy's wrist, breathing a great sigh of relief as I found his pulse, steady and strong as ever. I laid back down and turned to Spock. "He's fine Spock, just sleeping. " _The lucky bastard. _I added internally.

Spock gave a slow nod. "Perhaps he is using his extra energy stores to stay warm enough to sleep."

I nodded in agreement, and then did a double take. "Spock," I whispered, drawing his name out. "Did you just call Bones fat?"

I swear Spock almost smiled as he replied. "My apologies Captain, I forget that you humans tie your weight into your self worth." Despite the cold, my First Officer's expression and stoic nonchalance made me laugh.

"Jim." Spock said evenly, making me stop, suddenly serious. _Spock never calls me that. Ever. Except when he..._

"It's getting colder." He observed quietly. I nodded slowly in agreement, meeting his calm gaze with one of my own. "I do not know if my body can withstand these temperatures." He paused for a long moment. "You might have to install another First Officer."

I shook my head violently and wrapped my free arm around Spock. Despite his superior Vulcan strength, he offered no resistance as I pulled him closer, letting his head fall on my chest.

"Like hell I will Spock, you're going to be just fine."

Just then did I feel him trembling.

"Just relax. You're going to be alright. Just try to sleep..." I paused before chocking out the last word.

"Just try to sleep...t'hy'la."

No longer did I have to swear that the Vulcan almost smiled, for he did now, without a doubt, as he melted against me and closed his eyes. Though the wind howled outside, I felt at peace, for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
